


Maedhros to Fingolfin

by Himring



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dagor Bragollach, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: The winter of the Battle of Sudden Flame is over.The plain of Ard-galen remains burnt and is renamed Anfauglith.Maedhros has learned of Fingolfin's death.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48
Collections: Tolkien Gen Week 2020





	Maedhros to Fingolfin

**Author's Note:**

> "Thus died Fingolfin, High King of the Noldor, most proud and valiant of the Elven-kings of old. The Orcs made no boast of that duel at the gate; neither do the Elves sing of it, for their sorrow is too deep." From: The Silmarillion, "Of The Ruin of Beleriand and the Fall of Fingolfin".
> 
> I posted a haiku to Tumblr earlier, for Day 1 of Tolkien Gen Week, and have now expanded it to a sequence of three.
> 
> Re "Choose Not to Warn": It is difficult to know whether "Major Character Death" applies or not, if you're writing about mourning and the aftermath.

Summer wind stirs up

the ashes over the plain,

leaves my eyes stinging.

Memories of smoke,

the bitter flame of winter,

scratching in my throat.

We, too, wept, uncle.

We, too, did not sing of it!

Did you think we would?


End file.
